


vibrate harder

by proletaricat



Series: Toothbrush Romance Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Keith is a voyeur toothbrush, Light Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: In our second installment of the riveting Toothbrush Romance Stories, our big black paladin notices the pretty pink toothbrush to the side and vibrates his way over to her, pressing her up against the wall and giving her a good, hard vibrating. Keith watches, loving it.





	vibrate harder

**Author's Note:**

> sigh

What Shiro and Keith didn't expect were the other toothbrushes they knocked down. A curvy, sexy little thing called Allura - she had bright white bristles and beautiful deep brown accents. Allura even had those rubber bristles situated between the tufts of bristles - she was new. She was fancy. And Shiro _wanted_. Keith, satisfied, watched from the sidelines. He knew Shiro had a lot of love to give and a long battery life, and it was difficult to turn Shiro off once he got going, so Keith didn't mind sharing.

If toothbrushes could giggle, Allura would be giggling. Shiro's powerful vibrations had him shuffling over to her quickly, their handles meeting first in a sensuous caress. It wasn't something Allura was used to so she withdrew, startled and aroused. It was good but too much too soon. She wanted _more_ though, and Shiro was considerate enough to give her a moment to gather herself before he pushed her up against the baseboard, bodies pressed together. They made noise against the wall, a steady vrrrrrrrrr with the occasional click clack of Allura's hard handle on the tile floor. She was facing away as Shiro massaged the back of her, the top round tuft of bristles vibrating in circles while the rest vibrated back and forth. It was exhilirating. She was a different kind of sleek than Keith. While he had a beautiful hard plastic body, Allura had the softness of rubber grips, a little thicker in the middle to make it easier for her to be held.

Shiro's bristles swish-swished back and forth against her until his vibrating managed to turn her over, massaging her front. The feeling of her rubber bristles against his own drove him crazy. It was an entirely new sensation and one he didn't think he'd ever tire of. Keith watched, enjoying the gentle hum they made as they pressed together. Shiro looked so sexy when he really got going; it didn't matter who he was with, Keith loved watching. Maybe next time he'd be able to be on the other side of Allura, getting the secondary vibrations through her body. Tonight, though... tonight he was content to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> mangotangerine.tumblr.com
> 
> maybe one day i'll write toothbrush shance or shklance or some stupid bullshit


End file.
